


Set in Stone

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Inanimate Objects coming to life, M/M, Pygmalion, The robotic equivalent of valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Be careful what you wish for drunk and alone, it just might come true





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkBeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkBeat/gifts).



> So this was written for NaNo, and while I'm not the happiest with how choppy it can come across as I'm trying to avoid every fic stretching into the 10,000 word category if I let the bunnies run free. I hope you enjoy it!! :D

Breakdown knew this was absolutely pathetic. He had honestly found the statue of a mech in the trash, left to be pick up and disposed of outside the artist’s studio. They had clearly not been fond of the sculpture, but had at least left it intact after tossing it out. Breakdown had found his optics drawn to the bright red paint that seemed to reflect even the smallest of lights, and the piercing red glass jewels that had been cut to make the mech’s optics.

Taking it home under the cover of night, he felt stupid as he set it up in his bland, dingy  apartment. It was far too ornate for such a run-down place, but it made him feel a little happier every time he saw it. Besides, he didn’t really have mecha over after his last relationship with a fellow laborer had imploded.

So what if he was a little lonely some days, he did his job and paid his way in the world like any other honest mech, so who cared what junk he kept in his apartment? He wasn’t hurting anyone with the statue, even if some days he talked to it as if it were a real mech.

In the run up to one of the more romantic holidays on Cybertron, celebrating Primus and thanking him for the ability to bond, Breakdown found himself more lonely and depressed. Especially considering he had to work near his ex on one of the larger building projects in the area, reminding him quite sharply of his own shortcomings as a mech.

Buying enough of his favorite brand of enjex to make sure he was well and truly overcharged, he allowed himself a time to glumly drown his sorrows after his shift, especially considering how many of the other mechs bragged and joked how they were going to spend time with their partners or conjux. Drinking the heavy liquid, he allowed it to numb and cloud the edges of his processor.

Taking a glance at the statue, he felt his optics averting as he realized that the best he was able to do was a hunk of scrap twisted in a pleasing shape, unable to make any actual relationships last. He wasn’t much of a praying mech, but it couldn’t hurt to make a wish just this once.

_‘I just hope I can meet someone as pretty as the statue, one who won’t just leave.’_ Wish made, he downed the last of his enjex, took one last look at the statue, and decided frag it. Pressing a quick kiss to the cold metal lips, he walked to his berthroom and shut the door, feeling like a fool.

**\----**

Waking up the next morning completely hung over, Breakdown blearily got off his berth in search of energon in the small kitchenette. Grabbing a cube with his optics only half-lit, he didn’t realize something was wrong until he felt another EM field in the small space.

Whipping around so fast he nearly purged his tanks, he noticed a handsome red mech with matching red optics lounging on his chair at the table, a coy smile on his face as he took in Breakdown’s frame.

All Breakdown could think was, ‘ _I am far too hungover for this.’_

**\----**

Apparently his overcharged prayer to Primus had been answered. Which meant he owed the deity a lot of apologies as he realized that he had been listening. The mech in his kitchen introduced himself as Knockout, telling him pretty much everything he knew in a few short minutes. He was given a designation, knowledge of what his frame needed and it’s abilities, how to transform, and how to speak. Beyond that, he was just informed to keep Breakdown company, although he did point a caveat if he got harmed in Breakdown’s care he was allowed to disappear and start over as a new mech.

The thought of hurting the other honestly hadn’t crossed Breakdown’s processor after the initial shock wore off, but his processor did point out this mech was pretty much a newspark. And newsparks needed time to grow and form their own experiences, not just be thrust into situations and expected to act like mechs who had already had life experience. He’d needed to deal with those problems with his own onlining as a cold constructed mech, he didn’t want the other mech to start his functioning the same way.

And wow, his prayer to Primus had been answered, his processor helpfully reminded him. From the way Knockout acted, he had gotten a crash course in basic things, and Breakdown was clueless on where to start. Showing the other the city might be a good idea for a start, and getting him a berth, and oh Primus this was going to be a rocky adjustment.

**\----**

After a few vorns of living as pretty much roommates, Breakdown having helped Knockout get a job, opening a credit account, and figure things out on his own, things had come to an easy peace between them. He was the first to admit beyond the pretty plating the mech was sharp as nails, picking up datapads to easily absorb information Breakdown knew he himself would be hopeless at ever fully understanding or retaining.

He was happy to watch the other grow and learn, content to just offer help where he could while letting him figure out living and drawing his own conclusions on different subjects. After a time he had nearly forgotten the other’s strange origin, until he was needed to help explain a basic cultural difference.

One night, they sat at the table that now had two chairs, watching a funny holovid on a datapad in front of them as they sipped at sweet highgrade and enjoyed a quiet evening together. During a lull in the picture, Knockout gently got Breakdown’s attention, and before the other mech could pull away he felt the other’s lips on his. He froze for a moment, debating everything before throwing caution to wind and hesitantly kissing back.

It was sweet and perfect as far as Breakdown’s first kisses went, and this time, he hoped it would be his last.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
